Unbelieveable! I'm Ichigo?
by Memys
Summary: WHAT THE HELL? I become Kurosaki Ichigo? IMPOSSIBLE' shouted Hitsugaya Toushirou in his mind. WARNING: This is HitsuKarin, not incest IchiKarin .
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

Timeline : One year after the Winter War end.

In this story, Toushirou knew that Kurosaki Isshin was a shinigami, but Karin and Yuzu didn't know.

**=0=0=0=**

Note:

(words) : Toushirou's thought

(words) : Hyourinmaru's thought

**=0=0=0=**

In 10th Division's office

At Midnight

Hitsugaya Toushirou had finished his paperwork for today. He went back to his quarters. He took a late bath and changed his clothes to his sleeping yukata. Then he went to his bedroom. He took out a futon from the closet. He placed it down and slept on it. He was exhausted, tired and sleepy. Soon after, he fell asleep.

Unknowingly by him, a person sneaked in to his room after he fell asleep. This person went into his bedroom and then walked to his sleeping place. The unknown person took out a weird colored potion and said something. Then this person opened Toushirou mouth and put that potion inside his mouth a little by little until the potion used up. After that, he left the room covertly.

In the Kurosaki household

In the morning

An orange haired boy woke up from his bed. He opened his eyes and looked at his surrounding area. He was confused. 'Where am I? I thought I slept in my bedroom.' He asked himself. Suddenly, the door opened and a spiky black haired man with idiot face opened the door with a bang. 'What? Kurosaki Isshin? Why he's here?' asked the orange haired boy in his mind.

The strange idiotic face man suddenly ran toward the orange haired boy and attacked him while shouted cheerfully, "GOOOOD MOORNIIING!!!" The orange haired man was surprised. He dodged it reflexively and fortunately, he dodged it successfully. "What are you doing!?" yelled the orange haired man.

"Attack you, son~!" Isshin answered cheerfully. "I'm NOT your son!" the orange haired boy retorted in irritation. "Of course YOU'RE, Ichigo!!!" answered Isshin cheerfully with a big laugh. The orange haired man was taken aback. 'Ichigo? Did he just call me Ichigo?' he asked himself. He didn't understand what happened.

Isshin leaving the bedroom after told him, "Breakfast is ready. Go down and eat, Ichigo!" 'He called me Ichigo again? What does he mean? Wait? Why I am here?' he tried to figure out what happened by seeing his surrounding and his body. His body had become taller and he wore a white shirt and a black pants.

'What happened?' he thought. He walked to the bathroom and saw himself at the mirror. He couldn't believe what he saw at the mirror. He saw o man with orange hair and brown eyes which UNDOUBTEDLY was Kurosaki Ichigo. He was extremely surprised by what he saw. His mouth opened. Even his eyes were widened. The famous Ice captain showed his surprised emotion. 'WHAT THE HELL? I become Kurosaki Ichigo? IMPOSSIBLE!' shouted Hitsugaya Toushirou in his mind.

(It happened, master, so I think it's possible) said Hyourinmaru

(But… WHY? This is impossible!)

(I don't know)

(You're NOT helping at all!) he shouted at his dragon.

(For the time being, I suggest you to act as him, master.)

(I know….)

"I needed to take bath and change my clothes first." He murmured to himself. He picked up some clothes from the wardrobe and went to the bathroom to take a bath. After that, he changed his clothes and went downstairs to take breakfast with Kurosaki family.

**=0=0=0=**

If you think this is interesting, please reviews! (^v^)

No reviews, No chapters! XD


	2. Who can help me?

**Chapter 2 : Who can help me?**

Seeing the reviews that you have kindly left for me, I decide to continue this story. I'll update this story weekly because I need to complete my other story first.

By: Memys

**=0=0=0=**

In dining room at Kurosaki house.

Toushirou walked downstairs to the dining room. Food was served in the table and three persons sat there. He recognized two of them, which were Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Karin, 'but who is the girl with brown hair and brown eyes.' He asked himself. The said girl smiled sweetly at him when she saw him walked to the table. She was Kurosaki Yuzu, he didn't know, though.

"Onii-chan! Let's eat!" Yuzu said cheerfully.

'Onii-chan? She's Kurosaki Ichigo's sister?' Caught off guard by her sweet smile and how she called him, he answered straightaway whatever came to his mind. "Uh…Okay." He said while walking to an empty seat and sat down on it. He glanced at Karin for a while. 'She didn't change so much' he thought.

They're eating their breakfast while chit chatting noisily. When they tried to involve him in the conversation, he just answered their questions briefly with his usual frown, which so much alike with Ichigo. He received weird glare from Karin several times when he answered the questions.

Despite sending glare at Toushirou, Karin tried to ignore the oddity that she saw at his brother, knowing this was usual thing when it came to her brother. In the breakfast Toushirou found out that the brown haired girl's name was Yuzu. He avoided using their name in the conversation because he was not sure how Ichigo called them.

Toushirou thought he needed someone to help him from this situation so he decided to tell Kurosaki Isshin the truth. Before the breakfast end, he asked Isshin to speak with him privately, which Isshin quickly agreed by shouting happily, "OF COURSE, SON! Do you get yourself a GIRLFRIEND? INTRODUCE HER TO DADDY!"

Hearing what he said, Toushirou was irritated and a vein popped in his head. He responded by sending him a deadly glare that said 'Don't-you-dare-to-say-it-again-or-I-will-kill-you-in-the-spot'. He tried to ignore what he said by told himself 'Put up with it for a while. I need his help'.

(Master…. Are you sure you want to tell him?)

(Yes, Hyourinmaru)

(But he looks like a completely idiot. I wonder if he can help us.)

(He can be serious sometimes. He'll be a great help.)

(I **really** wonder he will)

After breakfast, Toushirou followed Isshin to other room to talk while Karin helped Yuzu to clean the dishes.

"Son! What do you want to talk? Where is your girlfriend! I want to meet her!" Isshin said cheerfully and enthusiastically with a goofy smile in his face. He looked at their surrounding area to find some trace of 'his' girlfriend.

"I don't have girlfriend!" He retorted, annoyed by what he said. 'Why can't he **shut up** about girlfriend? I couldn't believe he is 10th Division former captain with this kind of attitude.' he said in his mind.

"What?" Isshin showed his surprised expression then asked in disbelief "No girlfriend?"

"NO!" I yelled.

"But, then what do you want talk, son? I want to see your girlfriend!" He shouted with his extremely disappointed and hopeful face.

"I don't have girlfriend and I'm **not** your son!" Toushirou snapped.

Isshin burst out laughing at that statement and said cheerfully, "HA… HA… HA… Is that some kind of new joke, Ichigo? You have told me TWICE today!

"I'm **not** joking! I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou, 10th Division captain." Toushirou answered in irritation.

He kept laughing and said. "See yourself in the mirror, Ichigo! You're MY SON! Who is Kisukaya-whatever it is?

"Hitsugaya Toushirou!" he corrected.

"Whatever…" Isshin walked to his desk and took out a small mirror from the drawer and tossed it to Toushirou, he said confidently "If you don't believe me, see it yourself! You're my stupid son, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"No thanks." Without looking at it, he tossed the mirror back to Isshin hand, which he successfully received. "I know how I look like in my present condition. I maybe have the same appearance with Kurosaki Ichigo, your son, but I'm not him. I didn't know how this happened so I need your help, Kurosaki Isshin. I need to go back to Soul Society." He stated calmly.

"Son! I don't know you're such A GOOD ACTOR, but you won't be able to fool me. HA..HA…HA… I need to work now. Bye!" Isshin kept laughing while he walked out from the room.

"What? Wait! You need to believe me!" Toushirou desperately tried to stop Isshin to convince him, but it was too late. He had gone out to work. "Shit!" he murmured to himself.

(See, master! He didn't believe you at all.)

Toushirou sighed (Yeah, I'm an utter fool for thinking that he will believe me. He is completely different from the time I saw him in the Winter War.)

(Maybe it is his real personality. He didn't **intentionally** act as an idiot in front of his family, but he is a real idiot.)

(That maybe true…) He paused, thinking for a while and then speaking in his mind. (I think it will be better if I ask Uruhara for help.)

(But how about this Kurosaki Isshin?)

(Forget about him. He is only an annoying idiot father. He asks me over and over again about girlfriend just because he thinks I am Kurosaki Ichigo. That's annoying.)

(But, I think he is right about girlfriend, master. You should get a girlfriend. You're over 100 years old.)

(I don't need one.)

(If you say so, master.)

With that, he walked out from Kurosaki's house and made his way to Uruhara's shop.

**=0=0=0=**

Ideas and suggestions for this story are greatly accepted!

Just push the button bellow and leave a review!

\\//

"


End file.
